Ocarina of time (Item)
The Ocarina of Time is an item in the game "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" in which it was the main idea of the game, and "Majora's Mask," in which it was another important piece of the game. The item was said to hold magical powers when played a specific song. Many of the Ocarina workshops have a replica now since it's very popular and requested.http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Ocarina_of_Time%7C//zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Ocarina_of_Time Games The Ocarina of Time was featured in two different Zelda games. The Ocarina of Time (1998), and Majora's Mask (2000). The Ocarina of Time The Ocarina of Time was initially released for the Nintendo 64 gaming console in 1998, however a new version of the game was released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2011. Appearance (SPOILER ALERT) The Ocarina of Time is a seven-hole sweet potato ocarina. After the child Link beats the boss of the first dungeon, Gohma, he meets Saria as he is leaving the forest. She gives him the Fairy Ocarina, which Link uses to play the first five songs of the game. When Link obtains all three Spiritual Stones and goes to meet up with Princess Zelda at Hyrule Castle, you witness a cut-scene of Impa riding a horse with Zelda. Zelda throws you the Ocarina of Time, an instrument with special powers that allow you to warp, summon storms, open the Door of Time, and move certain boxes with the Temple of Time symbol on it. Songs This is a list and description of all of the songs played on Link's Fairy Ocarina and the Ocarina of Time. Played on the Fairy Ocarina and the Ocarina of Time Saria's Song: Allows Link to talk to Saria from anywhere. It is a hearty song that soothes the mind. It is also is a sign that the Lost Woods are close. Its other uses are to talk to Navi, get the Goron bracelet from Darunia, and talk to the Skull Kid in the Lost Woods. Obtained after receiving the Fairy Ocarina from Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Down, Left, Up, Down, Left, Up Scarecrow's Song: Allows Link to call the scarecrow, Pierre, whenever Navi flies away and glows green at a place you cannot reach. Obtained by playing a song to the scarecrow, Bonooru, at Lake Hylia; first as a child, and then again as an adult, after receiving the Fairy Ocarina from Saria. This song is optional. Can only be played as an adult. Zelda's Lullaby: Allows Link to show that he has a connection to the Royal Family. Can trigger a reaction while standing on/near a Triforce symbol. Obtained from Impa in Hyrule Castle after receiving the Forest Emerald. Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Up Epona's Song: Allows Link to call his horse, Epona. While riding, Link cannot be harmed, hence the reason she cannot go anywhere except for Gerudo Valley, Hyrule Field, and Lake Hylia. Obtained from Malon in Lon Lon Ranch after waking her father, Talon, before entering the Hyrule Castle Courtyard. Only works as an adult. This song is optional. Up, Left, Right, Up, Left, Right Sun's Song: Allows Link to change from morning to night/night to morning. Works everywhere except in dungeons/temples and some inside places. Obtained at the back of the Graveyard, after learning Zelda's Lullaby at Hyrule Castle. This song is optional. Left, Down, Up, Left, Down, Up Played on the Ocarina of Time Song of Time: Enables Link to open the Door of Time and move boxes with the symbol of the one on the Door of Time. Obtained after getting all three Spiritual Stones.' Right, A, Down, Right, A, Down' Song of Storms: Calls upon a storm. Can also summon a Fairy Spirit when Navi flies to an open area and turns green. Used to get the Lens of Truth. Obtained from the man in the well as an adult after becoming the Adult Link. A, Down, Up, A, Down, Up Warp Songs Warp songs are songs that are used to warp to different places. If used on a timed quest, the food will spoil instantly. The musical note shown in the save menu has a different color; the regular songs are white. Minuet of Forest: Used to warp to the Forest Temple in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Obtained by getting past all of the guards in the meadow. Shown as green. A, Up, Left, Right, Left, Right Prelude of Light: Used to warp to the Temple of Time near the Market Place. Obtained by speaking to Sheik by the Pedestal of Time after beating Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple. Shown as yellow. ' Up, Left, Up, Left, Right, Up' Boloro of Fire: Used to warp to the Fire Temple in Death Mountain Crater. Obtained by Sheik by heading towards the temple. Shown as red.' Left, Down, Left, Down, Right, Left, Right, Left' Serenade of Water: Used to warp to the Water Temple at Lake Hylia. Obtained by Sheik after defeating the Dead Hand in the Ice Cavern near Zora's Domain and obtaining the Iron Boots. Shown as blue. A, Down, Right, Right, Left Nocturne of Shadow: Used to warp to the Shadow Temple in the Graveyard. Obtained by Sheik by entering Kakariko Village after beating the Water Temple. Shown as purple.' Left, Right, Right, A, Left, Right, Down' Requiem of Spirit: Used to warp to the Spirit Temple in the Haunted Wasteland. Obtained by Sheik after passing through the wasteland and heading towards the temple. Shown as orange.' A, Down, A, Left, Down, A' (End of Spoilers) Majora's''' '''Mask Majora's Mask was initially released for the Nintendo 64 gaming console in 2000 as a sequel to The Ocarina of Time, but it was recently released to the Nintendo 3DS in 2015. Appearance (SPOILER ALERT!!) In the opening cut scene, the fairies Tatl and Tael scare Epona, who throws the Child Link off her back. The Skull Kid, now wearing the Majora's Mask, then precedes to rob Link of his ocarina. He plays a few notes, giggling, while Tatl and Tael argue above him. Link wakes up. The Skull Kid slowly turns around when the fairies jingle. When he sees Link, he jumps, glances at the ocarina in his hand, and hides it behind his back. He runs of with Link's ocarina and horse. Later, the Happy Mask Salesman promises Link that if he gets his ocarina back, then he will show him how to become human again. When Link sees the Skull Kid again, he is tossing it up in his hand. Link shoots him with a bubble, stuns him, and he drops it. Link picks it up, and you witness a cut scene of Zelda giving Link the Ocarina of Time before he leaves and teaches him the Song of Time. When you take it out as a Deku Scrub, you play the Song of Time on the Pipes of Awakening, and return to the Happy Mask Salesman. As a human, Link plays the Ocarina of Time. As a Deku Scrub, Link plays the Pipes of Awakening. As a Goron, Link plays the Drums of Sleep. As a Zora, he plays the Guitar of Waves. Songs This is a list and description of all of the songs you can play on the Ocarina of Time, Pipes of Awakening, Drums of Sleep, and Guitar of Waves. Song of Time: Enables Link to return to the dawn of the first day. No one will remember what he did previously. This is also a way to save your game. Obtained from Zelda after stunning the Skull Kid with a bubble and picking up the ocarina on the top of the Clock Tower. Song of Healing: Heals sorrows, soothes the mind, and kills evil magic and curses, much like Saria's Song from Ocarina of Time. Used to obtain many of the masks in the game. Obtained from the Happy Mask Salesman after going back in time for the first time on the top of the Clock Tower. Inverted Song of Time: Slows flow of time. Can also return it to normal. Is not obtained, you must figure it out/use a cheat. This song is optional. Song of Double Time: Sends Link half a day forward, i.e. from dawn of the first day to night of the first day. Cannot be used on the night of the final day. Is not obtained, you must figure it out/use a cheat. This song is optional. Sonata of Awakening: Awakens. Enables Link to enter the Woodfall Temple. Obtained from the imprisoned monkey at the Deku Palace after meeting him in his cage. Song of Storms: Calls upon a storm that waters Magic Beans and blows away curses. Obtained by defeating the Iron Knuckle in the Ikana Graveyard after obtaining the Captain's Hat. Song of Soaring: Allows Link to warp to an eagle statue. If in a dungeon/temple, it takes him to the entrance. Obtained from the owl by heading towards the temple after speaking to the monkey. Oath to Order: Calls the four giants to the Clock Tower to stop the moon from falling. Obtained from the first giant after freeing him of the spirit of Oldwala. Goron Lullaby: Makes characters near you fall asleep. Enables Link to enter the Snowhead Temple. Obtained from the Goron Elder and his son at the Goron Village after melting him, telling him his son misses him, and playing it for his son in the Goron Shrine. Epona's Song: Calls Epona, Link's horse. Enables Link to enter into certain areas, such as Great Bay. Obtained from Romani after practicing with her on the first day at the Romani Ranch, after obtaining the Powder Keg. New Wave Bossa Nova: Awakens the Island Turtle. Enables Link to enter the Great Bay Temple. Obtained by returning all seven Zora eggs to the basin in the Marine Research Lab after obtaining the Zora mask. Elegy of Emptiness: Enables Link to create statues of himself and the four main transformation masks. Allows Link to enter the Stone Tower Temple. Obtained from the Ikana King after defeating him in the Ikana Castle.